Christmas in Switzerland
by DannyFan66
Summary: A fatefilled family vacation to Switzerland for Christmas! Hold on it's going to be a fun ride!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper but you understand…

**Christmas in Switzerland**

**Chapter 1**

Christmas was rapidly approaching and Max decided that this year he'd make a very big production of it. He was taking the family on a two week ski vacation to Switzerland. He'd made all the arrangements and the family, CC included, was thrilled at the prospect of getting away for two weeks over the holiday. Max made all the necessary arrangements to have their Christmas in the huge 6 bedroom chalet he'd rented for their visit. It sat literally on the ski run. They could simply step out onto the deck, clip on their skis and head down the mountain. They were all very accomplished skiers, well all but Fran, but Max insisted that he would take the time to teach her just what she needed to know.

Fran leaned into him that first night in Switzerland. "I'm hoping my first lesson goes well, Mista Sheffield."

Miss Fine, I can promise you, you'll get quite an education." Max purred in her ear as they sat in front of the fire place.

Niles was in the kitchen taking stock of their supplies and what he'd have to work with in the morning for breakfast when CC joined him. "Hey, Rochester, ya got any coffee made?"

"Why don't you hop on your broom and fly down to the ski lodge. They might." Niles grinned at her. "How about I make some hot cocoa? It seems more fitting."

CC smiled enjoying that their banter continued as normal even on vacation. It had been pretty rough for a while. "Can I help?" CC stepped into the kitchen and stood next to Niles at the stove.

"Children," Niles called from the kitchen. "Would you like some hot cocoa?"

The children stood and looked at the scenes around them. Max and Fran were practically snuggling in front of the fire and Niles and CC were standing side by side in the kitchen. Maggie looked at Brighton and Brighton looked at Gracie and Gracie looked back to Maggie. Then all three shook their heads and answered together. "No thanks, I'm going to bed." The kids headed up the stairs to their appointed sleeping quarters.

It was a very large chalet so only Maggie and Gracie had to share a room. But they had their own private bathroom and couldn't have been more thrilled. Niles and Brighton would share a bathroom as would Fran and CC. Max would be in the master suite and also had a private bath. It was a nicely decorated chalet and Max actually gave some thought to offering to buy it from the current owners. He decided to see how this vacation went first.

"Mr. Sheffield, Fran, would you like cocoa?" Niles called without turning around.

"No thanks, Niles." Fran hollered.

Max called back. "Niles, I told you we're on vacation you can call me Max, and I'd prefer a snifter of brandy."

"Yes, Sir…uh…Max." Niles poured the brandy and took it to Max. When he returned to the kitchen he leaned in and whispered to CC, "I can call him Max provided I still wait on him hand and foot."

CC laughed. "I know…he makes such a big deal out of everything. I can list on one hand the number of decisions he's made in the last year." _"You smell so good. I want to take a bite out of you."_

"_She's standing so close. I'm getting a little warm."_ "Have you asked him about full partnership, yet?" Niles asked. _"Where the hell did that come from?"_

"_How did he know…the intercom." _"No, you haven't said anything, have you?"

Niles turned to look at her. _"God will you just look at those eyes?" _"No, of course not, but you know you've more than earned it. What with the investors couch and all." Niles nudged her shoulder.

CC nudged him back. "Very funny, Spic-n-Span, don't make me tell everyone what you really get paid.

Niles head snapped to look at her. "How do you know?"

CC laughed that evil laugh that made his stomach jump a little. "I handle all of that stuff Niles. You know all the legal junk that gives Max a headache." CC looks back over her shoulder at him and Fran. "I guess it over works his pretty boy brain cells."

Niles practically burst into laughter.

Max called from his place next to Fran. "Something funny, old man?"

"No, Max…just something Miss Babcock said." Niles winked at her.

CC whispered to Niles again. "And what's with that old man, crap? You're only two years older than him."

"It's just the nature of things. He's called me old man since we were at Eton. I think he started when I was twelve. Made it difficult picking up girls." Niles chuckled.

CC asked cautiously. "If you don't mind my asking, how did your folks afford to send you to Eton and then Oxford?"

"Max' parents paid for me to go to both Eton and Oxford, so I'd be there to help him." Niles suddenly looked a little sad.

CC frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh, no it's not that. When my parents first told me I was thrilled. I couldn't believe they were being so generous. Until…" Niles' voice faded a little.

CC nudged him. "You don't have to tell me, Niles."

"There was a condition. They'd send me to school if I promised to take butler training after graduation so that when Max graduated...I could be his butler." Niles still seemed sad. "Let's take this out on the deck. I think I need a little air."

CC smiled. "I'll get our coats." CC went to the hooks that held their coats and grabbed her and Niles' coats.

Fran called from the fireplace. "Hey, CC. ya leavin?"

"Niles and I are going to have out cocoa out on the deck. It got kind of warm in the kitchen with the stove on." CC took Niles his coat and the two of them went out onto the deck with their mugs.

"Miss Babcock…" Niles started.

CC grinned. "Niles, I think you can probably call me CC, we're on vacation, remember…dust mop."

"That's Butler Boy, to you missy, vacation or not!" He laughed.

They sipped their cocoa in silence for a few minutes before CC found the courage to ask what she was wondering. "Niles, why do you still work for Max? I mean, if you don't really want to, why do you stay?" CC didn't make eye contact.

"I thought about leaving a few times. After I felt I'd lived up to my end of the bargain." Niles sighed. "But then I was hooked. I adore the children, and I love Max like a brother. And while I don't like to pat myself on the back, he couldn't find his shorts if I left him now, what with those pretty boy brain cells and all." CC laughed and shivered a little. Niles instinctively put his arm around her shoulder and thought to himself, _"If I quit I wouldn't be able to see you every day." _"Plus, if I wasn't there, who'd keep you in your place?"

CC laughed. _"I'd just die if I walked into that kitchen and knew you weren't going to be there." _CC thought. "Niles…what is your degree in…from Oxford?"

"Uhm…" Niles hesitated. "I…uh…"

"What? You can tell me." CC turned to face him. "It isn't something like…animal husbandry or anything is it?"

"Well that would come in handy with you around all the time." Niles laughed and then he sighed. "I was a music major; voice and piano, with a minor in composition."

The sliding door flew opened. "Hey you two…Mista Sheffield went to bed and I'm headed up now. Are ya comin' in?"

CC looked at Fran then Niles. "Uhh, yeah if we're all going to hit the slopes in the morning I need my sleep." CC started to go in the house.

"Niles, Mista Sheffield wanted me to tell you to check the fire and make sure that it'll burn itself out." Fran stepped aside so CC could enter the house, followed by a less than vacationing Niles. "Night, Niles." Fran tossed back as she followed CC up the stairs to their rooms.

Niles crossed to the fire place and mixed up the glowing embers a bit. "Why didn't he just use the air in his head to blow it out?"

Niles hit the middle of the stairs just in time to catch CC coming out of the bathroom she shared with Fran. She was wearing a long red satin night gown. It had a scoop neck line and tiny sleeves. She wouldn't have noticed him standing on the steps had it not been for the audible gasp. She looked up at him and their eyes connected for a moment. "Night, Niles." CC disappeared into her room.

Niles tossed and turned in his bed. _"You're so beautiful…I could stay here forever just looking at you." He whispered to her._

"_I've never felt so adored before. I've been wanted, needed, desired, but it's never felt like this. You're amazing…Niles." CC shivered as he slowly ran his hand up her thigh, then her hip then painstakingly across her belly bringing goose bumps to the surface. _

_Niles rolled toward her and kissed her softly. She licked and tugged at his lower lip begging him to deepen the kiss. He didn't disappoint her either. Their tongues dueling for supremacy as his hand slipped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The hair on his chest was tickling the soft skin of her breasts. "Ohhhh, Niles…Niles…"_

"Niiiiiles!" Max bellowed from his bedroom jerking Niles back into reality.

Niles sat up in bed. "Shit!" He flung off the blankets and swung his feet over the edge of his bed. "Coming, Sir!" Niles called as he pulled on his robe. "Well, almost anyway," He said under his breath. Niles knocked and entered Max's bedroom. "You bellowed, Sir."

"Niles…I thought we'd discussed this…" Max tilted his head at Niles.

"Sorry." Niles started. "You bellowed, Max." Niles corrected himself.

Max smiled. "Will you be joining us on the slopes this morning?"

"Yes, Max. I was planning on skiing today. Is that a problem?" Niles waited for the shoe to drop about planning the meals and dealing with the Christmas preparations.

"Not at all, old man, I was just calling in reservations for lunch at the lodge and wanted an accurate count." Max smiled at Niles' apparent shock. "I thought after lunch we could all go pick out a tree and really fill the house with the Christmas spirit."

Niles looked at his friend a little differently. "Max…what have you got planned for this little family vacation?"

Max smirked at his dear friend. "Lot's of little things, old friend, lots of little things." Max stood and headed toward his bathroom. "Niles, old boy, you'd better get dressed. We don't want to keep the family waiting." Max went into his bathroom and closed the door leaving a slightly shell shocked Niles behind.

After a morning of taking in the slopes the 'Sheffield bunch' as many of the other visitors in the lodge began referring to them, decided to drive into the nearby town and pick out the perfect Christmas tree. Fran had already told the family that she'd dial down the Hanukkah celebration this year since she didn't imagine there'd be many Jews in Switzerland. Max made sure to bring the 'Sheffield family Menorah' anyway.

"Mista Sheffield!" Fran started. "The tree is beautiful! And thanks for bringin' the Menorah."

Max put his arm around her shoulder. "Miss Fine, this is a family celebration and you're family. Of course I wouldn't leave out such an important part of your holiday." Max leaned in and kissed her on the cheek to the great surprise of everyone, including Fran.

After decorating the tree the children decided to go to the afternoon movie at the lodge, leaving the adults relaxing in front of the fire. CC sat in an overstuffed chair to the left of the fireplace leafing through a book she'd found earlier in the day. Niles sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, tending to the fire. Max and Fran sat on the sofa entirely too close to suggest anything but snuggling.

CC looked up at the couple and sighed softly. She'd always played at the 'spurned jealous lover'; but Max wasn't really what CC wanted in a man. Max was, however exactly what her mother wanted in a man for CC. She thought to herself, _"Max was terribly handsome, pretty almost. And yes, he was successful and suave and intelligent enough, but just not…humrf."_

Hey, Blondie!" Niles called from the floor. "Would you like to help me fix dinner?" Niles stood up.

CC laughed. "Now, Dagwood, why would I want to help you fix anything?"

Max stood up and extended his hand to Fran. "No need, old man. I've made arrangements for you and CC to eat at the lodge tonight."

Niles practically spun around to face his old friend. "What?" Niles tried desperately to be disgusted. "Why would I want to eat with the livestock?"

"Maxwell!" CC jumped up not to be out done. "I have no intention of eating with the help."

Fran shrugged and stepped toward the kitchen a few steps. "Geez, ya try to do somethin' nice."

"That's enough from both of you. This is a vacation and you two are going to get along. Now both of you go and get dressed, it's black tie." Max feigned anger, but well enough that Niles and CC did as they were told without another word.

Niles was the first to appear from his room and made his way quickly downstairs only to hear Fran whistling at him. Whoooweee Niles! You sure do clean up nice!" Niles laughed at his friend. "I gotta tell ya, very sexy. If I wasn't already too far gone for pretty boy," Fran whispered, "You'd be in big trouble, Mista."

"Thanks, Fran." Niles smiled at her and noticed she wasn't looking at him anymore. Niles followed her eyes to the stairs where CC stood in a floor length forest green gown. It had a sweetheart neckline and slightly puffy three quarter length sleeves and a modest slit in the center back. It fit her curves just enough to raise Niles' blood pressure but not so much he couldn't speak. "CC, you're stunning." He extended his hand to aid her with the last two steps. Then he leaned in and whispered, "And that dress ain't bad either."

"Should I call the lodge for a pick up?" Fran asked.

"No need, Miss Fine." Max joined Fran and they walked CC and Niles to the front door of the chalet. "Niles can take the Rover."

Niles glanced and CC. "Max, I don't think CC is properly attired for a ride in the Range Rover."

"Quite right, old man," Max smirked. "Then you'd better take the Jag." Max tossed Niles the keys to the rented Jaguar.

Niles caught the keys in one hand and extended his arm to CC. "Shall we go?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper, but you understand…

**Christmas in Switzerland**

**Chapter 2**

Niles and CC enjoyed a wonderful and rather romantic dinner that Max had pre-ordered and paid for, from appetizer to dessert. They even got to dance a little. When they finally decided to head back to the chalet they were walking out of the lodge as one of the clubs was just closing for the night. CC noticed a baby grand piano sitting all alone just waiting for someone to pay attention to it.

"Niles," CC started, cautiously pulling him into the empty club. "Would you play something for me? It doesn't have to be anything fancy. I just don't want to go back yet."

Niles smiled shyly and they walked into the club. Niles took his place at the piano and CC stood in the 'crook' and watched him.

"Any requests?" Niles smiled up at her. _"God I have a few requests…"_

CC slowly shook her head. _"Hell yes, I have a request…"_

Niles' hands started easily moving over the piano and he whistled. CC recognized the song right away, and smiled as Niles played Magic Moments, a favorite of hers by Burt Bacharach.

(Whistling)

Magic moments, when two hearts are carin'  
Magic moments, mem'ries we've been sharin'

I'll never forget the moment we kissed the night of the hay ride  
The way that we hugged to try to keep warm while takin' a sleigh ride

Magic moments, mem'ries we've been sharin'  
Magic moments, when two hearts are carin'  
Time can't erase the memory of  
These magic moments filled with love

(Whistling again)  
The telephone call that tied up the line for hours and hours  
The Saturday dance I got up the nerve to send you some flowers

Magic moments, mem'ries we've been sharin'  
Magic moments, when two hearts are carin'  
Time can't erase the memory of  
These magic moments filled with love

The way that we cheered whenever our team was scoring a touchdown  
The time that the floor fell out of my car when I put the clutch down  
The penny arcade, the games that we played, the fun and the prizes  
The Halloween hop when everyone came in funny disguises

Magic moments filled with love

Niles finished with a little flair and CC clapped and laughed. "That was great, Niles!"

"I know you have a penchant for Burt Bacharach." Niles grinned like a Cheshire cat reminding her subtly of the phone conversation that ended with CC singing 'Popeye the Sailor Man'.

CC sat next to him on the bench. "Sing something else…please." CC nudged him. _"That voice is so sexy…why haven't I ever noticed it before?"_

"_I'd sing for you every night, all you have to do is ask." _"Alright. This is from my favorite Christmas movie. See if you can guess." Niles fingers moved beautifully across the piano keys and then he started singing. CC couldn't take her eyes off of him, and he didn't even seem self-conscious about it.

When I'm worried and I can't sleep I count my blessings instead of sheep,

And I fall asleep counting my blessings.

When my bankroll is getting small I think of when I had none at all,

And I fall asleep counting my blessings.

I think about a nursery, and I picture curly heads,

And one by one I count them as they slumber in their beds.

If you're worried and you can't sleep, just count your blessings instead of sheep

And you'll fall asleep counting your blessings.

CC smiled at him. "That's from 'White Christmas, with Bing Crosby and Rosemary Clooney. It's my favorite movie; and not just at Christmas."

If you're worried and you can't sleep, just count your blessings instead of sheep

And you'll fall asleep counting your blessings.

If you're worried and you can't sleep, just count your blessings instead of sheep

And you'll fall asleep counting your blessings.

They sat in silence for a few seconds and Niles finally spoke. "We'd better get back. We wouldn't want Fran and Max to come looking for us."

"Why? It's not like they'd ever find us. Just think about it, Niles. What have they got…one good brain between them?" CC bumped him again.

"That's not very nice, CC. After all, it's Christmas." Niles stood and extended his hand for her to take. "Besides, they can't help it." They laughed together.

"Do you promise to play for me again?" CC asked shyly. "You're very good, Niles." _"I could listen to you sing for the rest of my life." _

"_Play for you, play with you…whatever you ask of me I'll do." _ "Of course," Niles started as they left the club. "That piano will be here for the rest of our vacation."

CC slipped her arm through Niles' after he helped her put on her coat. Then he opened the door of the car and helped her sit. After he closed the door and got in he drove them back to the chalet. When they arrived the chalet was dark and they assumed that everyone had gone to bed, it was after midnight. Niles opened the door and helped CC out and they walked holding hands up to the front door. Neither said a word. Neither was sure what to say. Neither wanted to screw up what had been an amazing evening. They got to the door and Niles unlocked it and opened the door allowing CC to enter first. He locked the door behind them and took her coat and hung it next to his. They walked into the dark house still silent. When they got to the foot of the stairs CC finally spoke.

"Thank you, Niles. I had a lovely evening." Then she leaned in and placed a lingering but chaste kiss on his lips and went upstairs before he could so much as exhale.

CC rolled onto her side. _"Niles, you smell so wonderful." CC tickled the hair on his chest. "I've never felt so special…ever."_

"_I would gladly spend every moment of every day for the rest of my life making you feel special." Niles whispered softly. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He leaned in and took her lips with his own. His tongue begging entrance to her mouth, and she gave it. Their kiss deepened and she let out a soft moan. "Ohhh, N…N…"_

_Niles whispered back, "My CC, my beautiful, CC. CC…Oh, God, CC…"_

"CC? Are ya ok? CC? Wake up!" Fran shook her lightly.

CC shot up in her bed. "Nanny Fine! What the hell are you doing!"

"You were moaning, 'Oh no', and I was afraid you were havin' a nightmare or somthin'. Are you ok?" Fran asked genuinely concerned.

CC felt like ripping her giant head of hair out by the roots. Instead, CC merely squeaked, "Fine."

"Well, good. 'Cause Niles has got one heck of a breakfast feast goin' down there. So you better getcha butt outa bed and come on." Fran stood up and handed CC her robe. It was a red satin and matched the red night gown.

"Why the hurry, Nanny Fine, you're mother isn't down there is she?" CC chided.

"Nope, but the kids say they are all starvin' and you know they are all little Sylvia's in training." Fran and CC laughed and they headed down to breakfast.

Fran took her place at the table and CC headed in to the kitchen. "Hey, Tidy Bowl, can I help?"

Niles smiled. "Everything's ready to go, thanks. Just go ahead and have a seat."

"Ok…Hazel." CC took the seat she usually occupies in the 'family dining room.'

Niles brought over the rest of the food and placed in on the table, per Max's instructions. Niles sat the end of the table opposite Max. They all had a wonderful breakfast and this time actually praised Niles' efforts. He wasn't used to getting as much as a 'thanks Niles', let alone 'great breakfast'. What had happened to his family?

"Alright, family," Max began. "Here's what's on our agenda for today. I've rented a bunch of…outdoor equipment and we're going to do some sledding and some snowmobiling and then we'll have a catered lunch delivered to the chalet at one o'clock. As for the afternoon, well let's call it free time. Then we'll all have dinner at the lodge and head back here for a nice evening at home." Max just loved being well organized and planned and scheduled.

Everyone exchanged glances and knew that Max was really enjoying himself for planning ahead and wanting to spend time with his family. Maggie spoke first. "Uh…Daddy…I was planning on going to the teen dance at the lodge tonight."

"Yeah, Dad, me too." Brighton added. "I met this girl at the movies yesterday and she asked me to go.

Gracie looked a little guilty. "Uh, Daddy I kind of wanted to stay over at Gail's. She has that book on Freud that I've been asking you for."

Max was a little crestfallen so Fran stepped up. "Uh…kids. This morning though…you're all really up for that…right?" Fran looked at each of the children sternly but with love.

"Oh, yeah! I can't wait, it'll be great! I love a good catered lunch. Snowmobiles sound like a lot of fun." The children answered over top of each other.

Niles and CC just exchanged a glance and laughed heartily.

Everyone helped clean up after breakfast, which was another surprise for Niles. Then everyone went upstairs to get ready for a busy morning of Sheffield family fun!

When they got outside on the deck they found four two-seat snowmobiles, two toboggans, three regular sleds, and an assortment of molds to make snow balls and snow blocks. Max grinned slyly at his family. "Well people. I think we're going to need some sort of teams." Max moved closer to Fran. "For speed sake, let's just say Fran and I on one team and Niles and CC can be another team."

Maggie was just about to whine about how unfair it would be even with three kids they were just kids, when Gracie made a sound decision. "I'll be with Niles and Miss Babcock. Dad, you and Fran can have Maggie and Brighton."

Max looked at Niles and CC with questioning eyes. Niles smirked at CC. "That's fine with us, Miss Grace."

"Niles," Grace winked at him. "We're on vacation, remember? Just Grace will do."

CC laughed. "Gracie, why did you want to be on our team?" They went to work making blocks to make a fort for what was bound to be the world's best snow ball fight.

"Come on, Miss Babcock. Which team would you have chosen?" Grace eyed her. "I love Daddy, and Fran, Maggie and Brighton, too. But let's be honest, this is definitely the more intellectual team, by far."

Niles and CC laughed. "Grace, I don't see how being more intellectual will really help us with a snowball fight or fort building."

"Really, Niles?" Gracie asked motioning toward the three well stacked rows that she, Niles and CC already had together for their fort and then motioning toward the partially completely first row of badly shaped blocks that Fran and Max were arguing over while Maggie sat and packed snow into the form and Brighton dumped half of it out before getting it into its place. "I so love being the smart one." The 'smart ones' all laughed loudly and continued building their fort.

It only takes a few short minutes more and Niles, CC and Gracie have a three sided fort. Its six feet wide and about three feet deep and already they are filling it with snowballs. Finally they feel they are ready to easily take on the larger team. "Fire!" Gracie yells and she, Niles and CC start throwing snowballs at the poorly prepared Sheffield team.

In all fairness, Maggie and Fran do both throw like girls, well…they are girls. Max and Brighton make a fair go of it for a while, but it doesn't take long for them to raise the flag of surrender. Hugs abound on the intellectual team, first a big group hug, then Gracie practically jumps up into Niles' arms and then she turns and grabs CC in a giant hug. When Grace steps back leaving way for Niles and CC to hug, they do, politely congratulating each other on a job well done.

"Alright, alright…so we didn't finish our fort and we got slaughtered with snowballs, but we're the pretty team." Not to be outdone, Max, Fran, Maggie and Brighton struck a pose.

Niles nudged CC and Gracie yelled back. "Well, that's a matter of opinion."

"Ok, I'm thinking that with the snowmobiles, each of the children should ride with an adult." Max started to explain how to operate the machines. But before long, Niles had Maggie and Gracie all set up and Brighton was psyched to be on one alone and CC was waiting for Niles to climb on.

"Uh…Dad?" Brighton started. "We're ready to go. Why don't you and Fran just ride together?"

Max spun around to see everyone waiting for him to get with the program. "Children, I'm not sure it's a good…" Max tried, but the roar of the snowmobile engines drown him out. Niles and CC took off with Maggie and Grace and Brighton following. "Hey! Wait for us!" Max jumped in front of Fran and took off after the rest of his family.

When they reached a clearing Niles stopped and everyone pulled in and waited for Max and Fran. When they arrived Max jumped off his snowmobile and headed toward Niles. "Niles. I don't think it was a good idea to allow the children to ride snowmobiles alone."

"Max," Niles started, loving the 'Max' thing. "I set the children's snowmobiles so they could only go 25 mph. They had the same safety course we had last year in New York when you were preparing to take us into the Poconos. They managed to stay on their rides…did you do that well?" Niles noticed the snow covering both Max and Fran's left sides.

Fran now joined the rest of the group. "Did he tell you he threw us off that thing?" I'll tell you what. On the way back I get my own or I'm walkin'."

CC laughed. "You could ride back with Brighton…he did alright." Everyone turned agape that CC got 'the boys' name right on the first try. "What?"

"You can take mine, Fran." Niles started. "I saw something a short distance back that I want to check out further." _"Please, CC, say there's no way in hell you're riding back with Nanny Fine."_

CC's head snapped around and she tossed a dirty look at Niles. "There's no way in hell I'm riding back with Nanny Fine." _"Please, Niles, ask me to go with you to check out whatever it is…"_

"CC, you can go with me if you like." Niles tossed out casually.

CC shrugged. "Well, I guess. Anything's better than riding with all that hair in my face."

Max frowned a little at first. "Well ok, I guess. But lunch is at one o'clock, so make sure you're back at the chalet by then."

Niles offered his arm and CC took it. "Ok, Dad, geez, what a drip." CC teased and she and Niles started their short walk.

"CC," Niles asked as they neared their destination. "Would you close your eyes?"

CC stopped dead in her tracks. "Why? You're not going to leave me out here to die, are you?"

"Well…" Niles laughed. "The thought had crossed my mind, but no, I have a surprise for you."

CC takes a deep breath and sighs. "Well, ok, Butler Boy. I suppose. But if you leave me out here and I die, I'm coming back to haunt you."

Niles smirked. "Ok, deal. Are they closed?" CC nodded. "Good, now no peeking."

Niles took CC's gloved hand in his own and led her carefully the rest of the way to her surprise. When they were as close as possible without risking her catching on, Niles turned her and said "Ok, open your eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper but you understand…

**Christmas in Switzerland**

**Chapter 3**

"Horses!" CC was almost giddy. Well as giddy as CC Babcock could muster. "It's a stable?"

Niles nodded. "Come on, let's go." CC held Niles' hand but didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"Where are we going?" CC asked him confused.

Niles chuckled. "Horseback riding. You didn't really think I'd let Max plan every activity for two full weeks did you?" Niles pulled her once to get her legs moving. "As soon as he told me about this vacation I did all the research I could about the area, the resort, winter activities, all the places to go and things to do. I made a reservation yesterday morning."

When they got closer the lead stableman addressed them in French. "Bonjour, êtes vous Niles?" (Hello, are you Niles?)

CC opened her mouth to answer but Niles beat her to the punch. "Oui, c'est moi. Nous préférerions seul monter, ainsi nous n'aurons pas besoin d'un guide, il qui est autorisé." (Yes, that's me. We would prefer to ride alone, so we won't need a guide, if that's permitted.)

The stable man smiled and winked at Niles. "Naturellement, monsieur. Tant que toi et la dame êtes tous les deux accomplissent des cavaliers." (Of course, Sir. As long as you and the lady are both accomplish riders.)

Niles nodded. "Je peux vous assurer que, monsieur, nous sont." (I can assure you, Sir, we are.)

With that the man led Niles and CC to their horses. They were beautiful. Niles would be riding 'Midnight' a black stallion with flecks of white on his neck and underbelly. CC's horse was very pale palomino called 'Enchantress'_. _

"_God, I can't wait to see him straddle that animal."_ CC's thoughts ran wild. And she didn't have to wait long before Niles mounted up and settled into the saddle.

Niles watched as CC put her foot in the stirrup and whipped her leg over 'Enchantress' securing herself in the saddle. _"Fitting the enchantress riding 'Enchantress'. _Niles thought.

" Monsier, vous avez les chevaux pour le jour. Veuillez les renvoyer à l'écurie par 5 heures. Ayez un tour gentil." (Sir, you have the horses for the day. Please return them to the stable by 5 o'clock. Have a nice ride.) The stable man handed Niles some paperwork to sign and then gave him his copy with Niles shoved into his pocket.

"Ready?" Niles looked as CC. "What?"

"Since when do you speak French?" CC asked him.

Niles laughed. "Since I was a child, my mother is French, CC. I thought you knew that."

"I knew she was a French maid…I didn't know that meant she was a French French maid." Niles grinned and CC laughed at herself. "Geez, I've been hanging around Max too long." They laughed again. "Alright, Mr. Clean, lead on."

Niles tossed her an evil grin, tightened his grip on the reigns, gave a slight kick to his horse and called "Heya." Midnight took off and Enchantress needed no coaxing on CC's part to follow him.

Back at the chalet, Fran and Max settled down in front of the fire and the children got out a board game. Gracie wanted to play scrabble, but Maggie and Brighton decided that Monopoly would be more fair to everyone concerned.

"Max," Fran started. "What do you think Niles and CC are up to?"

Max rubbed Fran's back a little. "Oh, I don't know. I'm sure he found something out there while he was doing all his pre-vacation research."

"His pre-vacation what?" Fran asked.

Max chuckled. "Fran, you don't think that Niles would go away on vacation and not find out everything there is to know about the place, do you?"

"Really? He does that? Why?" Fran was a little confused.

Max sat up a little straighter. "Niles is actually a very active person, Fran. He always needs to be doing something. He doesn't think I know about it, so I just let him do his thing and I do mine."

Fran touched his cheek softly. "That's so sweet, Max. You're such a good friend to Niles, I never realized."

Max sighed. "I wouldn't be where I am today without Niles, Fran. It's like I told you after his heart attack. I wouldn't have gotten through school without him. I'd have never survived coming to America alone and then after Sara died…he held us all together. And he loved Sara too. I don't know how he managed. I never even asked him."

"I'm sorry, Max. I didn't mean to make you sad." Fran sighed. "Come on, lets see if we can beat the kids in this Monopoly game they got going."

"Niles!" CC called to him. "Come on, Enchantress, we've got to catch him before we lose them. Heya!" CC leaned in and pushed Enchantress to go faster and suddenly they were in a clearing…alone. CC looked around trying to see any trace of them in the snow. "That bastard. I can't believe he'd…"

"Can't believe he'd what, CaCa?" CC heard that sexy baritone coming from just behind her.

CC grinned. "I knew you were there, Tidy Bowl. I could smell you a mile away."

"Me or the horse, Shrew?" Niles asked.

CC shrugged slightly without turning. "Same difference."

Niles brought Midnight up next to Enchantress and the horses nuzzled. "It would seem the enchantress likes the stallion." _"I can't tell if my heart is racing from the ride or from the woman." _

CC turned to look at him. "It would definitely seem so." _ "Just look at him. He looks so natural on a horse."_

Their eyes locked for a moment and Niles started to lean in just as a big pile of snow dropped off a low hanging branch and spooked Midnight. The horse lurched forward throwing Niles off. CC quickly dismounted and was at Niles' side. "Niles…are you ok?"

"Damn horse. That's not exactly what I was hoping would happen." Niles couldn't look at CC.

CC smiled at this different side of Niles. He was genuinely embarrassed. "What were you hoping would happen?"

Niles realized that they were about to have a real live conversation about something they just didn't have conversations about. "I was hoping you'd get thrown from the horse."

CC smacked his chest. "You can be such an idiot, sometimes." CC made a move to get up and Niles grabbed her hand bringing her down onto his chest. "Niles!"

"I'm sorry. I just can't not do this any longer." Niles brought his lips to hers. It was soft, wet and warm. CC hands found his face and Niles hands snaked around her. Niles tried to keep it simple, but CC was having none of it. She licked at his bottom lip which elicited a soft moan from Niles' throat and he allowed her access to his mouth. Their tongues tickled and danced until both were in desperate need of air.

When they pulled apart they were both breathing hard and their eyes never left the others. "Uhm…CC…" Niles started.

"Yes, Niles?" CC said barely above a whisper.

Niles gave her that lopsided grin that she loves. "If I don't stand up soon, I'll have frost bite on my ass."

CC stood up and helped Niles to do the same. "Well, we definitely don't want that." CC looked into his sky blue eyes. "Niles, give me a leg up will you?" CC lifted her foot for Niles to help her re-mount her horse.

Niles brushed the snow off his butt and re-mounted Midnight. "Now listen here, Midnight. I'm on top that means I make the rules." Niles looked at CC and noticed the evil grin. "What?"

"I'm going to remember that." CC offered before you gave a holler to her horse and she took off toward the chalet.

"Remember what?" Niles asked before taking off after her.

Fran saw Niles and CC coming up the steps to the deck. "Hey! They're back!"

Niles opened the door and allowed CC to enter. "I need a shower. That was a really long ride, Niles."

Max, Fran and the children stared at them in shock. "Uh…what?" Max asked cautiously.

"A long ride, Max." Niles added for effect knowing full well how Max had misinterpreted. Then winking at CC he added. "I'm sorry, CC. Are you sore? I hadn't meant to go on so long."

CC caught on and decided to have her own fun. "No, I'm fine. I haven't ridden like that in years. It felt great!"

"Shall we have another go after lunch?" Niles asked trying to get the last word in.

CC almost laughed knowing the face that Max must be making behind them. "If you think you're up for it. I'm game."

"I think I need a shower as well. I'll walk you up." Niles put his hand softly on the small of CC's back and they started up the stairs.

"_Oh my God, I love it when he does that." _ CC thought."Ok, Mr. French, but you stop at the bedroom door." CC tossed off.

"Well, if you insist." Niles wanted the last word and thought he'd gotten it until he heard Fran say…

"Oh…look Max, horses!"

CC and Niles shared a glance and shook their heads.

After a most delicious lunch the children went off with their friends to attend the more youthful activities offered at the lodge. Max and Fran were left home alone at the chalet while CC and Niles took a short ride to return the horses.

"Max, why did we automatically assume that Niles and CC were…well you know." Fran asked him.

Max tilted his head to think. "I've known them both for a very long time, Fran. I've watched the little dance they do. It was part of the reason I made sure that CC came along on this trip."

"I'm a little lost, Max." Fran loved Niles he was her best friend and confidant. "I know they throw the insults pretty freely. But I don't understand the 'little dance' bit."

Max smiled at the innocence of her look. Fran really had no idea. "Well, I suppose that maybe Niles hasn't felt comfortable enough to tell you. Or, he's still just an old mother hen and worrying about me. He's always been like that."

"An old mother hen? Niles? My Niles? Gee…duh, Max." Fran rolled her eyes. "I still don't see what you're getting at."

Max sat Fran down on the sofa. "Fran, Niles has looked after me for almost my entire life. Everywhere I went, Niles was there. I didn't like having the Nanny give me orders, but whatever Niles did, I wanted to do to, so he took care of me almost as much as Nanny Mueller."

"Yeah, Niles told me all about that." Fran explained. "Your parents sent him to school with you to help you study and take care of you."

Max nodded. "That's right. He's always put my needs first. Even when Sara died, he worried about me, my needs, and the children's needs. Niles even looked after CC. She was Sara's best friend."

"But that's a good thing, right?" Fran frowned.

"I thought so, but no one looked after Niles. He loved Sara too." Max looked sad. "Now…he's still doing it. He won't allow himself to be happy, really happy, until he knows that I'll be alright. After all these years, he's still putting me first." Max's guilt showed on his face.

Fran caressed his face. "That's what he does, Max. Niles loves you. You're like a brother to him. A spoiled little rich brother who never gives him anything he doesn't work for or beg for, but a brother."

"Fran?" Max frowned.

"Sorry." Fran thought for a moment. "Is that why you seem to be throwing him at CC?" Max nodded. "Do you really think she can make Niles happy?"

Max smiled at Fran. "Come on, Fran. Look at him whenever they 'volley'. You tell me a time when he's ever looked happier. CC too for that matter. She's been pretending to love me just to drive him crazy. I've known it for years. That's the only reason I've put up with it for so long."

"Well, then what's with the change of heart. Why are you suddenly studying to be a yenta first class?" Fran asked.

Max stood. "It's time I did something for Niles. Put his needs before my own. Well, technically I'm putting my wants and needs first, but it's what's best for him too."

"Max, you know I confuse easily. Could you explain that one more time for the Jewish girl?" Fran asked.

Max shook his head. "Not tonight, Fran. We've got to get dressed and out of here before Niles and CC get back from the stables."

"Oy, Max. When do I get to be in on the game?" Fran smacked his arm.

Max smiled that loopy smile of his that Fran just adores. "Christmas morning, I promise that you'll be brought in on the conspiracy on Christmas morning."

"Alright, Mista. But I'm gonna hold you to that." Fran and Max started toward the stairs to get changed for their special dinner at the lodge.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper but you understand…

**Christmas in Switzerland**

**Chapter 4**

Niles and CC came up the deck and noticed the house seem very quiet. The sliding door was locked.

"I'll run around front and unlock the door. Wait right here." Niles took off down the deck and around the front of the house. He let himself in and quickly unlocked the sliding door and allowed CC to enter. "The jag isn't out front. We'd better look for a note or something."

CC went right into the kitchen. "Here it is, on the fridge." CC handed the note to Niles and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

Niles opened the note and read it. "Hey you two," Niles laughed. "I guess he let Fran write the note. Max planned a fancy schmancy dinner at the lodge for the two of us. I guess that means you two are on your own. I think I heard once that Niles can cook a little so I doubt you'll starve. Don't wait up. The kids are staying over with friends. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Love Fran."

"Well, Betty Crocker, what ya makin' for dinna?" CC did her best 'Fran' voice.

Niles raised an eyebrow at her. "Move out of my way, Woman." Niles opened the fridge and looked for a few seconds. Then he stood up closed the door and opened the pantry cabinet doors and looked around a few seconds. Then he looked at his watch. "I'll tell you what, Babcock. Let me get a shower and I'll get us a little something to eat. You said you wanted to take a bath. You'll be all alone with no one to disturb you. I'll call you when were fifteen minutes from sitting down. Deal?"

CC wasn't sure about this strange take chare Niles. "Whatever, dust mop. I'm takin' a long hot bath." CC smiled that devilish smile and left Niles standing in the kitchen.

After CC was out of ear shot, Niles said to himself, "Great, now I have to think of her soaking in a steaming hot tub while I'm in the shower. Wait, that's not a completely a bad thing." Niles took the stairs two at a time.

"_Oh Niles, that so good. No…don't stop. MMmmmm…ooooohh yeah that's it, ooooohh yeah right there. Oohhh..Niles. CC's hands ran slowly up his back, from the small dimple just about his firm backside to the shoulder blades on his muscular back. "Oh God, Niles yes…" CC felt his hands on her skin. His hands were strong and soft at the same time. She could feel him on her, kissing her skin, nipping at the tight skin just below her navel. The moist warmth of his breath was driving her over the edge. She heard him softly mumble… CC…CC…CC."_

One quick shoulder to the door and it burst open as Niles called for the fourth time. "CC!" His left hand was covering his eyes.

CC pulled the towel to cover her. "Niles! What the hell?"

"You scared the crap out of me! I've been knocking at the door for five minutes. I called three times before I finally forced it open. I was afraid you'd...fallen asleep and drowned or something. God you scared me!" CC could see real fear in Niles' eyes.

"I'm sorry, Niles. I did fall asleep. I was having this dream…I guess I just didn't want to wake up yet." Their eyes met. CC thought he looked like her wanted to jump into the tub with her.

Niles sighed. _"God I want to jump in that tub and have you right now." _"It's ok. I'm sorry about the door. I'll fix it after dinner. You've got about…" Niles checks his watch. "Five minutes."

"I'll hurry." CC tilted her head hinting he should leave.

Niles snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry." Niles turned and went back down to the kitchen.

CC was as good as her word and dressed in a pair of jeans and knit pull-over. She pulled her damp hair up into a loose pony tail and slipped on a pair of socks. Then she did a quick touch up to her make-up and bounded down the steps.

Niles was still in the kitchen. She hadn't noticed what he was wearing when he was standing over her in the bathroom or she very well may have invited him to join her in the tub. He was clad in a well fitting pair of faded jeans and a long sleeved black polo. He too was wearing socks but left off the shoes. His hair was still a bit damp from his shower and was wild about his head as if he'd just run his fingers through it and ran. CC thought, _"This is a very sexy look for you, Bell Boy."_

Without turning around Niles said, "Are you going to help or just stare at my bum?"

CC grinned, stepped up behind him and whispered, "Tell me what you want me to do." Her breath was warm on his neck and sent a strange sensation through him.

Niles spun around to face her. "Do you really want to know? Or do you want me to ask you to cluck like a chicken…again?" He looked down into her eyes. Since they were both in their stocking feet he was a good two inches taller than she.

CC looked up into his darkening blue eyes. "For now, maybe we should just have dinner."

As if he turned off a switch, Niles spun back around and said, "Ok, then could you get the champagne flutes out of the cabinet and put them on the table. I'll bring the rest over in two shakes."

"_How in the hell does he do that?"_ CC thought. _"I'm practically dying to run my hands through his already messy hair and find out what his chest feels like under that Ralph Lauren polo and he says 'Ok then could you get the champagne flu…" _ "Wait…we're having champagne? Really? What did you make for dinner?"

Niles stepped closer and whispered to her. "Shhh, my little CaCa…And all will be revealed."

CC took the glasses to the beautifully appointed table. "Wow, Niles. This is beautiful." _"Why does he do this just for us? We could've had lunchmeat sandwiches and iced tea and I'd have been fine."_

"_I can't wait for her to taste this. I know how much she loves it and she never actually asks for it." _"Thanks, I hate eating on an unmade table. I guess it's something else that comes with the territory. Ready?" Niles asked.

CC nods. "Bring it on, Hazel." CC smirked and he placed a plate of his gourmet mushroom risotto before her. "Niles…is this…"

"Mushroom risotto. It's my own recipe. I hope you like it." Niles took a seat lifted the champagne out of the bucket and popped the cork with ease. He filled CC's glass and then his own.

CC smiled at him. "It's my favorite!" CC takes a big fork full and loads it into her mouth as gracefully as she can muster when shoveling food. "Mmmmmm. Niles this is fantastic!" CC moaned keeping her eyes closed to savor just the taste of the food. _"Oh God he is soooo good."_

Niles just watched her moaning her eyes heavy and dreamy. _ "Oh my God, I'd better stop watching this or I'm going to have to excuse myself." _ Niles took a bit himself, "Wow, this is really good, if I do say so myself. I just may have to send this recipe into 'Butler' magazine."

CC started shaking her head. "Oh, no, Belvedere, this is too good to spread around to the common public. Keep this just for us…uh…me."

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Your wish is my command, Ice Queen." They shared a smile and ate in near silence. When they were finished Niles stood and took her plate and his to the kitchen. "Dessert?" _"Please say yes, I've planned something I know you'll love."_

"_Oh I can't imagine what he's got planned for me now." _"Of course I want dessert! It's the holiday isn't it? We're well away from Sylvia and I'll actually have a chance at getting some…dessert I mean." _"Oh, great, CC. Nice work."_

"_That's not all you'll get if things keep going like this." _ "Good point. After Fran see's this there won't be much left. She definitely get's her love of dessert from her mother's side of the family." Niles brought over the chocolate peanut butter cheese cake from the fridge.

CC's eyes got very big at the sight of it. "How did you get that finished in such a short time?" She accepted the slice he offered her.

"You're asking me to give away trade secrets. They'll take away my Butler Boy suit and cape." Niles laughed.

CC grinned and moaned over her cheese cake. "So what, you're harsh mannered Niles the butler by day and Super Niles, Butler Boy by night, huh? What special powers do you possess?"

Niles laughed out loud. "Again, my dear CaCa, trade secrets, but this much I can tell you…I was born to serve the needs of others." _"And I would gladly spend all my nights serving all your needs."_

The air was growing noticeable thick between them. Neither knew exactly what the other was thinking or feeling. They weren't even sure they knew what they themselves were thinking or feeling.

"How about we have a brandy in front of the fire?" Niles interjected to break the growing tension.

CC nodded. "That would be lovely." CC made her way to the fireplace and tossed all the pillows from the sofas onto the floor and sat down with her legs crossed.

Niles joined her in short order and handed her the snifter with two fingers of brandy circling the bottom. "I'm glad you enjoyed dinner. I rarely get any feedback from the family at home. Well, Fran, but she has a…shall we say less sophisticated palette." Niles took a seat on the pillows next to CC and leaned back on one elbow.

"Niles..." CC started pensively. "What are your dreams?"

Niles's eyes grew large. _"How in the hell am I supposed to answer a question like that?" _Niles sipped his brandy. "I'm not sure what you're asking me?"

CC let go of that sultry laugh that Niles loved. "Not those kinds of dreams. When you were still at Oxford, what did you dream your life would be like? Aside from your agreement with the Sheffield's."

Niles sighed heavily. "I suppose I imagined what most people do. I'd get married and have a couple of kids. The usual, why do you ask?"

"I just wondered. I had those kinds of dreams too. Only when I was very little, though. I saw my husband and two little blonde babies." CC looked at him and waited for the zinger about the babies. When none came CC continued. But the older I got the more I realized that maybe I wasn't cut out for that kind of life."

"Why would you say that?" Niles asked genuinely. "You could do or have anything you really want…you know that."

"Niles, I was raised by a nanny, who didn't really want to be a nanny. My parents were rarely around and when they were they were terrible. I have no idea how to be anything except CC Babcock, the Bitch of Broadway." CC sipped her brandy and looked away from his eyes.

"Bull shit," Niles said flatly. "You can do anything. I don't care how you were raised or what you were told as a child. You are who you believe yourself to be. No one can take that away from you." Niles saw a small smile slip across her face. "So two blonde babies, huh?"

CC laid put down her glass and lay back on a few pillows. "Yeah… I always thought one of each would be just right, one little me and one little him. What about you?"

"Well…" Niles looked away a little embarrassed.

"Come on, I told you mine you tell me yours." CC nudged him.

"I had this picture in my head. She was the same in every dream, there was just never a face and we had two little ones." Niles lay back on a pillow next to her and tucked his arm behind his head. "A boy and a girl, just like you, only the little girl was more like me and the boy more like her. It's silly now I suppose. Not the sort of thing most men dream about."

CC rolled onto her side and looked into his eyes. "I'll bet you it's exactly what most men dream about…they just aren't man enough to admit it." _"I wonder what he'd do if I kissed him now?" _

CC didn't have to wonder for long before her lips where tasting the sweet mix of brandy and cheese cake. Their hands were roaming freely and their breathing was growing rapid. She cupped his face in her hands and he removed the pony tail and ran his fingers through her hair. His hand found its way to her hip and he pulled her closer to him. Their tongues danced and played and Niles broke the kiss and trailed little kisses down her jaw and neck and nipping at her collarbone. "Niles…"

"Mmmm?" Niles moaned into her hair.

"Will you take me upstairs?" CC cooed.

Niles mind ran wild_. "Upstairs? Hell I'll take you right here and upstairs and in the kitchen and on the deck and anywhere else you want." _Niles looked down into her eyes. "No. I…I…"

CC was very embarrassed and shot up out from under him. "I'm sorry; I don't know what I'm saying…" CC couldn't look at him, she knew her eyes would reveal the forming tears.

CC tried to stand and Niles stopped her. "CC wait. Please." She managed to stand, but he held her wrist and she couldn't walk away. Niles knelt before her and pulled her around to face him. He took her hands in his and looked up into her shimmering blue eyes. "There is nothing I want to do more than make love with you. But only a week ago we were certain we hated each other. I don't want this to be something you'll regret tomorrow, or next week or even six months from now. Please, you must believe me."

CC looked down and saw the true sincerity in his eyes. "Alright, Toilet Duck." They both smiled. "You're right. Let's just take our time. See if either one of us comes to our senses."

CC sat back down. "That's a good Enchantress. Weaving your spells can wait for another night." Niles leaned against the sofa and CC leaned against Niles. He slipped his arms around her waist and she covered them with her own. Then they just sat and watched the fire together.

As the fire started to burn out Niles whispered into her ear not sure it she was asleep. "CC, Max and Fran will be pulling in anytime, we should probably head upstairs."

CC sighed. "I guess you're right." CC stood and turned and offered her hand to Niles. "Walk me to my door, Butler Boy? Who knows what might be lurking in the woods."

"It would be my honor, ma'am." Niles did his best 'super hero' voice. Then he took her hand in his and walked her up to her bedroom door. "There you go, delivered safely to your door, Miss Babcock."

CC, not wanting to be outdone, did her best damsel in distress voice. "Why thank you so much, Butler Boy. What would I have done without you?"

Niles leaned in and brushed his lips to hers. "I hope you never have to find out." Niles stood and was just about to say something else rather suggestive when he heard Max and Fran enter the chalet. "See you tomorrow at milking time, Heifer!" He winked and walked to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper but you understand…

**Christmas in Switzerland**

**Chapter 5**

It was Christmas Eve and the entire family was very excited. They spent the morning skiing and after a hearty lunch at the lodge they all decided to head into town for a little last minute Christmas shopping. Max had long ago made arrangement for all their gifts to be sent so that they would have the same Christmas in Switzerland they would've had in New York only well in Switzerland!

CC and Niles drove the jag at Max's insistence and he and Fran took the children in the Range Rover. They met in the center of the little market place and decided they'd split up and meet back there at 5 o'clock to head to the lodge for dinner.

The kids went off together in one direction. Max and Niles went off in another, leaving CC and Fran looking at each other for a second. "Well, Miss Babcock? Shall we shop?"

CC tilted her head back a minute. "Alright, but I'm setting some ground rules." Fran rolled her eyes. "First you have to start calling me CC. Next, I want you to know I'm really happy for you and Max, yes really. Lastly, everything I buy is a secret from everyone…deal?"

"Whoowee!" Fran shouted. "Let's go shoppin'!"

There were many bags loaded into both cars when the gang finished their 'last minute' shopping. They enjoyed a filling lunch at the lodge and as they started to head out to the cars they saw a sign advertising a 'Christmas Carol sing along' in the club.

"Daddy, look!" Gracie pointed. "Can we go and sing a few carols?"

Max looked around at their group. "I don't know, Grace."

"Please, Daddy? We always sing carols at home. Niles' plays and we all sing it's a family tradition. But, there's no piano back at the chalet."

"Oh…come on, Max. It's Christmas!" CC lightly smacked Max's arm.

CC and Niles led the way to the club they remember fondly. "It's just up here." Niles waved his arm and Max and Fran led the way with the kids. They found a table large enough for all of them and sat down to wait.

"Hi, everyone," a man with an accent spoke to the room. "I'm sorry about this, but our piano player came down with the flu and we couldn't get a replacement in time." He sighed and the crowd groaned a little.

"Niles can play!" Grace jumped up volunteering for him.

The gentleman looked toward where Gracie stood waving her arm. "I'm sorry, Miss?"

CC stepped forward and after a quick check with Niles repeated Grace's plea. "We have a piano player right here. He can lead the Caroling."

"Well, alright then." The crowd applauded. "Right this way, Sir." Niles stood and CC followed him to the piano. He took his seat on the bench and patted the space next to him for CC to sit as well.

The man turned to the crowd again. "Well folks, it would seem the sing along is on!" The man handed Niles the list so that everyone would be on the same page signing the same songs.

Niles was pretty good with a crowd. "Hello, everyone, I'm Niles. Let's get started, shall we?" The first song on the list was 'Deck the Halls', followed by another favorite 'Jingle Bells.' Niles added some fun bits when he divided the singing into ladies only, or just the guys, one time he said thirty and younger just to see if Fran would sing. Then it came to the last song on the list, 'White Christmas.' Niles looked at CC and winked when he decided to at least start this one on his own.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know.  
Where the treetops glisten,  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow.  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write.  
May your days be merry and bright.  
And may all your Christmas's be white."

Everyone joined Niles for a second chorus, but CC couldn't help but just watch him as he sang.

Everyone gave Niles a well earned round of applause and they quickly filed out of the club. Max, Fran and the children made their way to the piano where Niles still sat on the bench with CC by his side. Max took the opportunity to lightly nudge Fran.

Max clapped his hands on Niles' shoulders. "Good show, old man."

"Yeah, Niles…you were a big hit!" Fran offered.

"That was even better than at home!" Brighton whipped out.

Maggie and Grace nodded along. "I agree, Niles. Wow you really can sing."

"Thank you, Maggie." Niles felt the blood rise in his cheeks.

Fran looked at Max. "Well, we're gonna head back with the kids. We've got gifts to wrap. Are you two gonna hang here a bit?"

CC answered. "Yea, I think I'd like a night cap. What about you, Niles?"

Niles nodded. "I could use a beverage after all that singing." His eyes found CC's

"Well, just don't be too late, tomorrow is Christmas. The children will be up very early." Max groaned.

"Come on," Fran coaxed. "Let's go."

Max and Fran had barely taken the kids out of the club when a very dapper looking man approached them at the piano. "Excuse, me…Niles…is it?"

Niles looked up at the man standing to his left. "Yes, I'm Niles, may I help you?"

"Actually, I believe you can," The man said. "I have a small club back in the states, New York. And I think you'd be a huge hit there." The man leaned on the piano. "It's a slightly older crowd and they aren't looking for the new wave music that's so popular now."

Niles wasn't sure he'd be able to speak after what the man just said. "I…uhm…I don't know, Mr…?"

"Cranston. Linus Cranston. Here's my card Mr….is Niles your last name or your first?" Mr. Cranston asked.

Niles laughed a little and CC answered. "It's just Niles…like Cher."

"I see." Mr. Cranston smiled. "Give me a call and let me know what you decide. Even on a part time basis, Niles." Mr. Cranston left them.

"Niles! Did you hear that! That man wants you to sing in his club! It's your lifelong dream come true!" CC wrapped her arms around his neck. "Isn't that great?" She looked at him. Niles seemed a little shell shocked. "Niles? It is great isn't it?"

Niles stood up and moved around the piano a little. "I don't know. It's all I ever thought about as a child, up until…well the arrangement." Niles wasn't sure what he felt now.

"Niles," CC stood and pulled him back to the bench next to her. "Fran and Max are on the fast track to marriage, thanks to a certain nosy butler I know. The children are practically grown. Maybe it's time for you to think about you."

"I don't know, CC." Niles sighed. "Not trying means not failing. What if I do this and I'm not quite as good as I think. I'm not sure I can handle that."

CC put her head on his shoulder. "Listen to me, Niles. I've been in the business for twenty years. You've got it. The choice is yours. But it's your dream. Don't you deserve to have your dreams come true?"

Niles kissed her lightly. "Care for a little song before we go?"

"You have to ask?" CC gave him a gentle push.

Niles fingers moved slowly over the keys and his rich voice sang to only her.

There's always tomorrow for dreams to come true.  
Believe in your dreams come what may.

There's always tomorrow with so much to do.  
And so little time in a day.

We all pretend the rainbow has an end.  
And you'll be there my friend someday.

There's always tomorrow for dreams to come true.  
Tomorrow is not far away.

We all pretend the rainbow has an end.  
And you'll be there my friend someday.

There's always tomorrow for dreams to come true.  
Tomorrow is not far away.

"Come on, Babs. Let's get back. I have a few gifts still to wrap." Niles stood and helped her to her feet.

CC held his arm tightly. "Niles, was that song from 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?"

When Niles and CC got back to the chalet everyone had gone to bed. "Looks like it's just us Rubbermaid." CC chided Niles.

"Well, I could definitely go for a piece of that cheese cake." Niles smiled mischievously.

Niles slipped off his boots at the door and padded to the fridge. CC did the same and followed close behind him. "I don't believe it…those vultures…it's gone!" Niles looked back at CC who just grinned at him.

She pushed him gently aside and reached into the vegetable drawer and pulled out two carefully wrapped slices of cheese cake. "Ta da!" She whispered.

"I love you!" Niles blurted excited about the cheese cake.

CC smirked at his now embarrassed expression. "I'll bet you say that to all the witches who bring you cheese cake. Get the forks and meet me on the sofa."

Niles did as he was told and grabbed a bottle of water for them to share. "How did you know that song was from 'Rudolph'?" He took a bite of his cheese cake. "It's so much better when it's been hidden." He waited for her to answer. "Well…the song?"

"It was the only Christmas special we were ever allowed to watch." CC took a sip of water. "I guess that kind of explains a lot, huh?"

Niles chuckled. "My favorite is 'The Year Without a Santa Claus'. I love the Heat Miser and the Snow Miser." CC laughed at him. "What?"

"Niles…that didn't come out until the mid seventies, you were well into your…adulthood." CC didn't want to go down the 'age' road.

Niles frowned at her. "So, what's your point?"

They chatted a little bit more while they finished their cheese cake and the bottle of water. Then they remembered that tomorrow the children would be making the rounds very early and they each still had a few gifts to wrap.

"I'll walk you to your door." Niles offered his arm.

CC laughed lightly and took his arm and they made their way up the stairs. "You are such the gentleman." When they reached her room they stopped. "I'll see you in the morning, Niles."

Niles looked at his watch. "Merry Christmas, CC." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I wanted to be the first to tell you that."

"Merry Christmas, Niles." CC watched as Niles took the few steps more to his door and she went into her room.

Niles finished wrapping his last few gifts and dropped exhausted into bed. He was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

"_Honey…have you seen my cufflinks?" Niles asked his wife._

"_I think Lauren had them this afternoon when she and Danny were playing 'Peter Pan'." She answered. "I'll go check her room." Niles' wife leaned in and kissed his cheek. As she turned and left the room, a blonde lad of no more than four came bolting up the hallway. "Danny…what have Daddy and I told you about running in the house?"_

"_Sorry, Mommy, but Lauren is chasin' me." The young man stood with his hands firmly on his hips just behind his mother and waited for his older sister to fly down the hall after him. It didn't take long before the long dark blonde tresses and sparkling blue eyes of her six year old rounded the corner._

_The woman scowled at her oldest child. "Lauren Marie, why are you chasing your brother?" _

"_He called me Merry Maid, Mommy. Just cause I was tellin' him to clean up his room." Lauren had her father's lopsided grin and bashful demeanor which made it difficult for her mother to scold her._

"_It's not nice to call your sister names, Danny. Especially since she's right, you do need to keep your room more tidy." His mother bent down to face the boy who so shared her features. _

_Danny was a handful from day one. Niles always said so. "That boy is gonna be trouble," He'd say. But he had his mother's scowl and fiery disposition and Niles just couldn't stay mad at the boy when he flashed him that devilish grin. _

"_I don't like it tidy, Mommy. You don't let Daddy keep your office tidy." Danny tried to use logic with his mother._

_She stood up. "Daniel, just because I don't let Daddy clean my office, doesn't mean you don't have to clean your room. Now," She turned to her daughter. "Lauren, where did you put Daddy's cufflinks when you two were through playing with them this afternoon?"_

_Lauren raised her eyebrow and beamed with her father's lopsided grin. "Daddy left them out on his dresser. So, I put them back where they belong."_

"_Well, Princess, that's probably why Daddy couldn't find them." Her mother winked at her._

"_Come on Danny, we better get ready, Gracie will be here soon for movies and games." Lauren took her little brother's hand and they went down stairs._

_Niles' wife returned to their room. "Laurie says she put them back where they belong because you left them on your dresser. Niles watched his wife glide across their room to the jewelry tower and slide out the drawer where his cufflinks 'belong' and pull them out. "See, Sweetie. It's a good thing Danny didn't have them. We'd need a team of crack investigators to sift through the rubble in his room."_

_Niles kissed his wife. "Thank you, my love. These are my favorite cufflinks. You got them for me that first Christmas at the chalet…"_

Niles shot up in bed and looked around his room. His clocked showed the time as 2:48 am. "Wow that was the most realistic dream I've ever had." Niles breathing was returning to normal and he decided to try to get a little more sleep.

CC tossed and turned when she finally went to bed after wrapping her last minute gifts.

"_Honey…have you seen my earrings?" CC asked her husband._

"_I think Danny had them this afternoon when he and Lauren were playing 'Peter Pan'." He answered. "I'll go check his room." CC's husband leaned down and kissed her neck. As he turned and left the room, the long dark blonde tresses and sparkling blue eyes of his six year old came bolting up the hallway. "Lauren…what have Mommy and I told you about running in the house?"_

"_Sorry, Daddy, but Danny is chasin' me." The little girl stood with her hands firmly on her hips just behind her father and waited for her younger brother to fly down the hall after her. It didn't take long before a blonde lad of no more than four rounded the corner._

_The man raised his eyebrow at his youngest child. "Daniel Joseph, why are you chasing your sister?" _

"_She called me Merry Maid, Daddy. Just cause I was tellin' her to clean up her room." Danny shared his father's lopsided grin which made it difficult to scold him._

"_It's not nice to call your brother names, Lauren. Especially since he's right, you do need to keep your room more tidy." Her father knelt down to face the girl who looked so much like CC. _

_Lauren was a handful from day one. Her father always said so. "That girl is gonna be trouble," He'd say. But she had her mother's scowl and fiery disposition and he just couldn't stay mad at her when she flashed him that devilish grin. _

"_I don't like it tidy, Daddy. Mommy doesn't let you tidy her office." Lauren tried to use logic with her father._

_He stood up. "Lauren, just because your Mommy keeps her office like a pig sty, doesn't mean you don't have to clean your room. Now," He turned to his son. "Daniel, where did you put Mommy's earrings when you two were through playing with them this afternoon?"_

_Daniel raised his eyebrow and beamed with his father's lopsided grin. "Daddy, I put them back where they belong."_

"_Well, my son, that's probably why Mommy couldn't find them." His father winked at him._

"_Come on Danny, we better get ready, Gracie will be here soon for movies and games." Lauren took her little brother's hand and they went down stairs._

_CC's husband returned to their room. "Danny says he put them back where they belong. CC watched her husband walk to the jewelry tower and slide out the drawer where her earrings 'belong' and pull them out. "See, my love. It's a good thing Lauren didn't have them. We'd need an archeological to go through her room."_

_CC kissed her husband. "Thank you, Honey. These are my favorite earrings. You got them for me that first Christmas at the chalet…"_

CC shot up in her bed. "Wow…that was so real…" She looked at the time on her clock. "Two forty-eight. I'd better go back to sleep." CC lowered herself back into bed and drifted quickly back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper but you understand…

**Christmas in Switzerland**

**Chapter 6**

Christmas morning came very early in the chalet. Maggie and Grace woke up Brighton first. Then they headed into Max's room and practically pounced on his bed. Then they had to decide if they should get Niles, Fran or CC next. "Fran!" The children all decided. After waking Fran they couldn't decide about their next course of action so they deferred to Gracie. She was still the youngest and would be more easily forgiven. Grace decided that CC would enjoy bursting into Niles' room and disrupting his sleep. Gracie lightly knocked and then threw open the door. No CC. Her bed wasn't made, but she wasn't in it either. Everyone shrugged and decided to head into get Niles. Gracie again threw open the door. This time, no Niles. His bed was neatly made, not that it would be unusual to find his bed made, this is Niles we're talking about. The five just stood on the upper balcony outside the rooms trying to figure out what to do next.

"Hey! Are you gonna come down here or you want us to bring the presents up there?" CC called from the living room below them.

The children bounded down the stairs followed closely by Fran and Max. "Hey, what got you two up so early?" Fran asked.

"The burning desire not to have you jump into my bed!" CC replied.

"The coffee is ready and there's hot chocolate if you'd prefer." Niles announced as he joined the family from the kitchen in his Christmas pajama's and matching robe.

Max sat on the sofa and the children sat around the pile of gifts. CC sat in the overstuffed chair she'd favored since their arrival at the chalet and as Niles stepped forward to take a seat Fran nudged him. "I noticed that your bed was made, Niles." Fran asked suspiciously.

"Fran…when have you ever seen my bed unmade when I wasn't in it?" Niles raised his eyebrow and took a seat on the floor just in front of CC. Fran joined Max on the sofa.

Niles started handing out the gifts and when everyone had a good stack to start on the paper started flying. The adults were nearly as bad as the children except that CC and Niles tried to keep their mess to a minimum knowing that someone would have to clean it up. It was a little over an hour later and all the oooss and aaaahhhhhs over the clothes, jewelry, toys and trinkets had finally started to die down when Gracie noticed a few more little boxes tucked back under the tree. "Hey…" Gracie started. "There are a few more presents!" Gracie managed to get a hold of them and read off the tags. "Let's see…Niles, Daddy, Fran, and CC." Grace handed each their corresponding gift, then looked at Maggie and Brighton. "Grown up stuff."

CC looked at the other 'grown ups'. "Who goes first?"

Max put his hand on Fran's. "CC, you go ahead and open yours."

"Who is it from?" Fran asked.

CC looked at the tag and Niles' blushed a bit. "It's from Niles." CC tore open the paper and found a small blue velvet box. "Is something horrible going to jump out of this, Benson?" CC nudged him with her leg.

"I'll never tell." Niles responded.

CC opened the box and let out a slight gasp. "They're beautiful, Niles." CC whispered in shock as she looked down at the breath taking earrings that seemed so familiar.

"Lemme see!" Fran called from the sofa.

CC turned the box around and showed everyone the gorgeous triple tear drop dangle aquamarine earrings. "Those are beautiful, Niles." Fran smiled at her friend, who seemed a little embarrassed. "Me next?" Fran asked.

"Fran, why don't we let Niles' go next?" Max offered.

Fran sunk back into the sofa. "Ok…go ahead Niles..." Fran looked strangely at Max. "Who is yours from, Niles?"

"Its uh…from Miss…it's from CC." Niles caught himself. He tore off the paper and found a similar blue velvet box. "Gee, Babs, did you get me earrings too?"

CC nudged him with her leg again. "No, just open it."

Niles opened the box and fell silent. "CC…they're…wonderful, thank you." Niles felt his cheeks getting oddly warm. _"Where have I seen these cufflinks before?" _ He thought to himself.

"Come on, Niles." Brighton started. "Let's see whatca got?"

Niles snapped out of his inner thoughts and looked up. "Oh…sorry, cufflinks." Niles turned the box around showing off the sapphire stud cufflinks.

"They kinda match, don't they?" Grace announced.

"What match, Gracie?" Fran asked.

Maggie answered for her. "Yeah, they do. The earrings are light blue and the cufflinks are a darker blue. It's kinda cool."

Fran could see that both of her friends seemed oddly uncomfortable so she changed the subject. "Max why don't you open yours now…it's from me."

Max tore into the paper with the zeal of a child. He found a small red velvet box. "Do I denote a pattern here?" Max and the others laughed a little. He opened the box and found a 24 carat gold tie clip engraved with 'MAXWELL' across the front. "Thank you, Fran it's stunning."

"Well, I figured now that I'm allowed to call you by your first name, I don't wanna forget what it is." Fran winked and he kissed her lightly. "Now me, right?" Fran tore into her slightly smaller package. Tossing the paper aside she saw the little black velvet box. She swallowed hard and was suddenly very self conscious. "Uh…"

"Just open it, Fran," Max said softly. Fran opened the little box which revealed an absolutely beautiful 3 carat emerald cut diamond solitaire. Fran could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, Max." She whispered. No one seemed to notice when CC leaned forward and put her hand on Niles shoulder or that Niles placed his hand on hers.

Max took the box from Fran and slid off the sofa onto one knee. "Fran, I know that I've taken far too long to get to this moment. But now that I've arrived, I'd like you to join me on the rest of the journey. Will you marry me?" Fran didn't answer. In fact no one was certain that she was even still breathing. "Fran?"

"Yes!" Fran whispered, "Yes, I'll marry you, Max." Max slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her. The children leapt up and grabbed Fran and their father in a huge group hug. Niles, still on the floor and CC still sitting in the chair exchanged a knowing glance.

When it looked like they could get near Fran, Niles and CC both hugged her and gave their congratulations to Max as well. Fran looked at the ring and then at Niles and CC. "I guess dreams really can come true."

Niles was more than prepared to cook the family Christmas dinner, but Max would have none of it. "No, old man. I've already booked a private dining room for the family at the lodge." Max smiled and clapped his friend on the back. "While I doubt it will come close to your usual Christmas feast, it will feed us and give you the day off, which you more than deserve."

After lunch the children decided to hit the slopes and Max and Fran just wanted to sit in front of the fire and 'snog' as Max described it.

"What do you think, Babs. Shall I call the stables?" Niles asked.

CC smiled. "That sounds like a great idea, Niles. But, only if we can get the same horses."

About a half an hour later, Niles and CC were mounted on Midnight and Enchantress again but this time they just let the horses walk so they could talk a bit. "So, how do you really feel about Fran and Max?" Niles asked.

"Niles…I couldn't be happier for them, really. I gave up on Max ages ago. I'm not sure I was ever really in love with him. I felt…kind of a responsibility…Sara was my best friend." CC didn't meet his eyes.

"I miss her, too. CC. I think Fran will make Max very happy." Niles reached out and took CC's hand. After a few more minutes of silence Niles released her hand. "Wanna race?"

CC looked at him. "You're on, Butler Boy. Try to keep up. Ready?"

"Go!" Niles called and he and Midnight took off.

Enchantress took off after Midnight again. "That's a girl. Let's go get our men!" When CC and Enchantress finally caught up to Niles, he had climbed down off of Midnight and was looking through the backpack he'd brought along.

CC looked down at him. _"He's just so…"_ She sighed. "What are you doing, Niles?"

"I saw this cave when we were riding the last time. I thought it might be fun to do a little exploring." Niles took a flashlight out of the backpack and put the backpack over his shoulder. He looked up at her in the saddle and thought. _"She's just so…" _ "Are you coming?"

CC slipped down off of Enchantress and into Niles' arms. "Not yet."

"Vixen." Niles cooed in her ear. "Let's go, maybe we'll find a buried treasure."

CC looked at him oddly for a moment. "Why would you say that?"

"Say what?" Niles asked as he pulled tied the horses to a nearby tree.

"Buried treasure?" CC asked again. "Like from Peter Pan."

Niles smiled. "I don't know. We're going exploring in a cave, who knows what we'll find." Niles took her hand and they entered the opening of the cave. CC tightened her grip on Niles' hand. "Are you sure you want to do this, you seem a little frightened." Niles was genuinely concerned.

"No, I'm ok. I'm just not used to this sort of thing." CC assured him.

"Exploring a mysterious cave?" Niles asked as he flipped on the flashlight as they moved further into the cave.

"No, having fun!" CC laughed a little and Niles squeezed her hand. Neither of them heard the soft rumbling as they crept silently along the cave floor. Niles moved the flashlight along the ground and the walls hoping to find something of interest. That's when the rumbling got a little louder. "Niles? What's that rumble?"

"I don't know. It could be an underground water fall or something. It's too far away to tell." Niles looked at her and asked again. "We can go back if you're frightened."

CC smiled at him and just couldn't wait another second. She met his lips with hers in a warm and lingering kiss. His hands went to her hips and hers cupped his face. She softly slid her tongue along his bottom lip begging entranced which he gladly allowed. Their tongues met in a soft toying fashion and CC nipped a little at his lip. "Niles…I think we'd better stop. This isn't where I imagined our first time would be."

Niles smirked at her. "You've imagined our first time?"

"Oh like you haven't?" CC didn't really answer.

Niles pulled her back into his arms. "Hell yes I have." He whispered right next to her ear his breath warm on her neck. "And our second, and third and…" That's when the rumbling became over powering loud and took them both by surprise.

"Niles…what the hell is that?" CC was definitely frightened now.

Niles wasn't feeling particularly brave himself, but kept an even keel. "I don't know, but I think maybe we should get back to the horses."

"Max, it's not like Niles to be late for anything." Fran watched as Max checked his watch again.

Max ushered the children into the Range Rover. "Fran, I'm sure they just lost track of time. We'll go on ahead and I'm sure they'll meet us at the lodge."

When dinner came and went without Niles and CC, even the children were beginning to worry. "Daddy," Maggie started. "I think you should call the stables or something. It's not like Niles to go missing without calling."

"Yeah, Dad, I agree with Maggie." Brighton had a genuine look of worry on his face.

Max sighed. "Alright, I'll go speak with the concierge and see if he can look into it. Fran take the children out to the Rover and I'll join you shortly." Max left them at the table and went in search of the concierge.

"Ok, kids. You heard your father. Let's go to the car. I'm sure Niles and CC are just fine…" Fran slipped into her coat and thought to herself._ "Please God, let Niles and CC be fine."_

"Well, shit." Niles turned to find CC standing just behind him. "It would seem we've been trapped by a mini-avalanche."

"A mini-avalanche?" CC looked even more frightened. "What in the hell is a mini-avalanche?"

Niles wrapped her in his arms. "I think that somewhere further up the mountain there was an avalanche and the chain reaction brought the snow down in front of the cave."

"What about the horses?" CC asked him trying to avoid asking about the seriousness of their predicament.

Niles grinned. "I tied them up a good twenty feet from the cave opening. I'm sure they're fine." Niles looked into CC's eyes. "We're going to be fine too. I've got the flashlight and extra batteries. I brought a few bottles of water and even tossed in a few power bars just in case we got hungry."

"But, Niles. If they don't find us before night fall, it gets very cold out here. No matter how warm the day may have been." CC wanted to show that she had some knowledge of the outdoors too.

"Yes, Honey, I know. But the snow in the opening will act as an insulator from the outside temperature and the rock walls of the cave will release any heat they absorbed during the day. Plus this is a small section of the cave and there aren't any drafts. We'll be fine."

CC snuggled into him. "Plus we have body heat." She kissed his neck.

"There is that." Niles kissed her.

CC pulled back a moment. "Did you call me, honey?"

"I did." Niles kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper but you understand…

**Christmas in Switzerland**

**Chapter 7**

"Max, I'm really worried. What did the stable guy say?" Fran asked.

Max was relieved that the children had gone to bed early. "He said that there is a small cave a few yards from where they found the horses. The mouth of the cave was closed over with snow apparently from a cascading avalanche from further up the mountain."

"Oh my God! What if they weren't in the cave? What if they got buried under all that snow?" Fran started to cry. "What if my best friend is buried out there and I can't ever say…"

"Say what, Fran?" Niles asked from the sliding doors that lead in from the deck.

Fran leapt up off the sofa when she heard Niles' voice. "Scarecrow!" Fran ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you brought Glenda with you!" Fran added CC to the hug!

"Which one is Glenda?" CC asked Niles.

Niles smiled. "She's the good witch."

"Kids!" Max called up the stairs. "Niles and CC are back!"

The kids came bursting out of their rooms. "Niles…CC!" They called together as they bounded down the stairs and hugged them both.

After a few more minutes of hugging Max ushered the children back to bed. "Come on, kids, you can all talk to Niles and CC about their adventure tomorrow." Each child took a turn hugging both Niles and CC. Niles was visibly touched and CC nearly cried.

"Wow," CC said after the children went back upstairs to bed. "I didn't think they even liked me."

"Now, CaCa." Niles put his arm around her. "They love you. They'd never admit it, but they do."

"Sounds a lot like another person I know." Max tossed out. Niles raised an eyebrow at his dear friend. "Come on, Fran. I've had enough excitement for one night."

Fran hugged CC and then Niles one last time. "Great, that means I'll be heading to my room." Fran kissed Niles on the cheek. "Next time you want some alone time, just ask for it. No more hiding in caves and gettin' stuck in avalanches. What would I do without you?"

Niles blushed. "Night, Fran. I'll see you in the morning."

After everyone had retired and left Niles and CC in the living room alone CC turned to Niles as had a strange look on her face. "What was all that about?"

Niles got very nervous. "What was what about?" Niles went into the kitchen to look for a snack. Two power bars don't make much of a dinner. "Are you hungry?"

Niles Andrew Brightmore, I want an answer." CC stood fast with her hands on her hips.

Niles flew up and spun around on his heels. "What did you say?"

CC sashayed toward him. "I said, Niles Andrew Brightmore, I want an answer." CC slipped her arms around his waist as he stood frozen in shock still with his hand on the fridge door handle.

"You…you know my name? My full name?" Niles asked her.

"Did you really think I'd fall in love with a man and not know his full name?" CC replied.

"But how…no one knows…not even Max knows my middle name." Niles still couldn't believe he'd heard her right. "Wait!" He held her at arm's length so he could look her square in her eyes. "Did you say you're in love with me?"

CC pulled back and turned away. "Well, I don't know…I used to think you were smart, but you seem pretty slow on the uptake right now." Niles grabbed her and spun her around.

"I've been trapped for hours with a hellacious enchantress, cut me some slack." Niles looked into her eyes and he had his answer. Those eyes said I love you and he was certain of it.

"Chastity Claire Babcock, I have loved you for more years than even I know. You are an amazingly beautiful goddess who was put on this Earth for the sole purpose of tormenting me into serving a life sentence making you happy." Niles cupped her face with his hands and softly brushed his lips to hers. It was a kiss that told her she would forever be loved. No one and nothing could keep him from it any longer. Not even her own stubbornness.

CC wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She wanted that kiss to tell Niles everything it told her. That she was his, forever and only his. Nothing and no one, would keep her from him again. CC suddenly broke the kiss and looked at him. "Did you call me Chastity Claire?"

"Did you really think I'd fall in love with a woman and not know her full name?" Niles replied.

It was New Year's Eve and the owner of the club asked Niles if he'd play for them since their regular was still sick. Niles agreed as long as he could take a break every now and then to dance with his lady. CC spent almost the entire night sitting on the piano bench beside Niles while he played and sang some for the gathering. As midnight approached he turned to CC and whispered, "You know what they say about the person you kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve?"

CC smirked. "No, Rubbermaid, what do they say?"

"The kiss is believed to be a barometer of things to come. That the first person you come in contact with as the bells chime will set the tone for your happiness and fortune in the coming year. A kiss with the one you love ensures you good tidings." Niles enlightened.

CC leaned into Niles. "Then I think we are going to have one hell of a good year!"

Max, Fran and the children gathered by the piano as the clock started its count down. The whole room chanted together. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" Max kissed Fran, Niles kissed CC and they all passed kisses around to the children.

The club emptied fairly soon after midnight. Most of the guests at the lodge were leaving for where ever it was they called home the next day. The Sheffield bunch still had a day or so left before they would take the long flight back to New York. This had been a very eventful trip for all of those in the 'Sheffield bunch' as they had come to be called during this vacation. Max and Fran got engaged. Niles and CC finally professed their love for each other and the children made many new friends from many different parts of the world.

Max and Fran gathered the children and moved toward the door. "Niles…CC," Max called to them, still at the piano. "We're heading back, are you coming?"

"I think we'll stay a little longer, Max. Good night, all. We'll see you in the morning." Niles called to his dear friend.

Max watched Niles and CC for a few moments before he turned to Fran. "I'm so glad they're both home safe and sound. I can't imagine what I'd have done without either of them, let alone if I'd lost both…" Max could feel his eyes filling.

"Honey, they're fine. There here with us and they will always be with us. I've already decided that we're turning the third floor into a suite for them as a wedding present."

"Fran…" Max grinned as they followed the children up the hallway and out to the Rover. "They've only just started really seeing each other. I can't imagine they'll be getting engaged anytime soon, let alone married."

"Oy, what is it with you British men and your 'waiting period'." Fran leaned over and kissed him softly and he drove them to the chalet.

"Amazing once again, Niles," Linus Cranston said as he approached the piano.

CC stood. "Niles I'm going to check my make-up. I'll be right back." CC leaned down and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you, Mr. Cranston." Niles fingers moved aimlessly over the piano keys not really playing anything special. "I've given some thought to your offer, about playing at your club back in New York."

Mr. Cranston leaned on the piano. "Really? Have you made any decisions?"

"I don't think I'm cut out for it, full time at least." Niles kept on playing whatever little melodies came to mind.

Mr. Cranston nodded. "I thought I heard your lady friend there say something about it being your lifelong dream?"

Niles smiled. "Yeah…well sometimes your dreams change."

"Funny, I can't ever say I've heard anyone tell me that their dreams have changed." Mr. Cranston smiled and noticed CC come back into the club. CC held up her finger so Mr. Cranston wouldn't make her presence known. He wasn't an evil man, but he thought he'd see if he could use it to his advantage. "I think this is less about your dreams changing and more about that pretty blonde."

Niles laughed out loud. "It's funny you should mention that, Mr. Cranston. I suppose you're right, and wrong. Some dreams change or fade while others become…more vivid, more real, if you will."

"I'm not sure I follow you, Niles." Mr. Cranston was a business man, not a philosopher. "You're willing to give up your lifelong dreams, for a woman?" Mr. Cranston shook his head.

Niles grinned. "Oh, I didn't say that." Niles stopped playing for a moment. "Mr. Cranston have you ever had a dream that you wanted so much that you never imagined it was possible?"

"Sure…everyone does." Mr. Cranston glanced carefully at CC so Niles wouldn't notice.

"Well, I got my impossible dream." Niles answered and Mr. Cranston could tell that was the end of their conversation.

Mr. Cranston shook his head. "Well, I don't know if this is about dreams or a beautiful blonde or both, but you have my card if you ever change your mind, or want a one night a week thing or just pop in whenever, give me a call." Mr. Cranston walked toward CC and winked at her and left them alone in the club.

"Hey, you," CC said from just over his shoulder. "I guess you turned him down." CC walked to the 'crook' of the piano.

Niles was a little embarrassed. "How much of that did you hear?"

CC flashed him her devilish grin. "I heard the part about dreams versus the pretty blonde."

"Oh…" Niles looked down at the piano.

"Niles, what was your impossible dream?" CC asked cautiously.

Niles could feel his eyes filling and knew there would be only one way to make her really understand. His hands moved over the keyboard…

You were in my dreams  
Always in my dreams  
That was long before  
I ever saw you standing there  
When I felt afraid  
Of the choice I made  
I would close my eyes  
And hope my dreams would comfort me  
But now I'm free

Who needs to dream when there is you?  
Who needs a heaven to look forward to?  
For my whole life through  
Who needs to dream?  
You're my dream come true

In my fantasy  
You believed in me  
And as long as you were there  
Then I believed in me  
Now suddenly

Who needs to dream when there is you?  
Who needs a heaven to look forward to?  
For my whole life through  
Who needs to dream?  
You're my dream come true

Now you are my dream  
You are my only dream  
I'll hold you in my heart forever  
Who needs to dream?  
Who needs to dream?  
When I see you there  
Then I see my every dream come true

Who needs to dream when there is you?  
Who needs a heaven?  
For my whole life through  
Who needs to dream?  
You're my dream come true  
Every dream  
All come true


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple. I know it's a long time coming, but I really wanted to finally get the story out on paper. Well, I guess it's not really paper but you understand…

**Christmas in Switzerland**

**Chapter 8**

When Niles and CC finally stopped crying in each other's arms, they returned to the chalet.

"Niles…" CC looked in his sparkling blue eyes as they reach the door to the chalet.

"CC…" Niles looked in her clear blue eyes.

"I love you," CC said as simply as if it were her trademark 'hello, hello'.

"I love you." Niles felt his heart pound every time the words left his lips.

Niles unlocked the door and they quietly entered the darkened chalet where the five people they cared for most in the world slept. Niles removed CC's coat and hung it up. Then he slipped his coat off and hung it up as well. They both toed off their shoes and set them by the door. Then Niles took her in his arms and kissed her lightly. Niles pulled her in as closely as he could, as if he was afraid he'd wake up and she'd disappear like in his dreams.

"Niles…" CC whispered into his ear.

"Yes, my love." Niles whispered back.

"Take me upstairs." Niles pulled her slightly back to gaze into her eyes again.

"Are you certain?" He asked. CC nodded. "Not just for now, but forever?" He asked. CC nodded. "Do you love me?" He asked.

"Chastity Claire Babcock loves Niles Andrew Brightmore." CC reminded him of the little game they played since that night they were trapped in the cave.

"Niles Andrew Brightmore loves Chastity Claire Babcock." Niles literally swept CC off her feet and carried her to his room.

They stood at the foot of the Niles' bed and their eyes locked. Niles thought it was his place to 'make the first move'. He'd already decided that this time, their first time wouldn't be the rushed and frenetic session that he'd originally imagined. He wanted to love CC. He wanted to worship every tiny bit of her and then do it all over again. He wanted to memorize every part of her. He wanted not just to please her physically, but emotionally and with a reverence that would become a part of her understanding of his deep and unending devotion to her.

"Oh, my beautiful, CC." Niles stepped closer to her and took her face in his hands. He dipped his head down and lightly brushed his lips across hers. She gasped softly and tilted her head back allowing him to place tiny kisses along her jaw line up to sensitive skin just below her ear.

"Love me, Niles…" CC whispered. Niles slipped his fingers under the thin straps of her powder blue gown and slipped them over her shoulders leaving tiny kisses in their place. Then he kissed down to the soft curve of her breast, making her gasp again.

"I adore you, CC." Niles hummed into her making her skin tingle. CC quickly removed his tie and cummerbund and dropped them to the floor. Niles pulled CC in tighter and deposited tiny lingering kisses on each cheek, and then her nose, and then her forehead as his hands slowly and carefully unzipped her gown.

"I need to feel you, Niles." CC The straps caught at CC's elbow as she undid the studs of Niles' tuxedo shirt and ran her hands over his muscular chest. Niles removed his shirt and under shirt and stood before her allowing her to place her own lingering kisses on his slightly hairy chest. She slowly worked her way up to his neck and over his firm jaw and found his warm mouth waiting for hers.

"I can't remember a time I didn't want you." Niles sighed into their kiss. She dropped her arms for only a moment allowing her gown to pool on the floor at her feet, and she easily stepped out of it.

"I will have you, Niles." CC groaned making him laugh lightly. CC made quick work of the clasp of his pants and let them drop to the floor. He took only a moment to pull them from his feet and remove his socks as well.

"I will give myself freely to you, my love." Niles lifted CC and laid her on the bed. He took his place beside her and kissed her. They lay on their sides facing each other in the soft glow coming from an unknown source beyond the window. Niles' hand started at her wrist and inched slowly up her arm to her shoulder. "So soft." Niles leaned in a kissed her softly. His hand continued its journey over her collar bone and down to her front clasp lacey strapless bra. With a quick flip of his finger Niles popped open the clasp releasing her breasts to him. "My, God, CC you're stunning." Niles ran his hand slowly down between her breasts and with feathery lightness moved across her flat belly. He moved his hand down her hip to her thigh and slowly back up the inner part of her thigh until she thought she may very well cry out in frustration.

"Niles…please…no more teasing." CC groaned from deep within.

"I'm not teasing, Babbsy. I'm exploring. And there are many more parts to see." Niles whispered before he took her mouth with his.

His hand jumped across the apex of her legs to her other inner thigh and he started slowly down and across her leg then up her thigh to her hip. He slipped a finger into the leg of her the matching lace panties and carefully slid them down her long legs and tossed them onto the floor.

CC couldn't stand it anymore and was determined to give Niles a taste of 'exploration.' "My turn," CC growled, and pushed him onto his back, bringing forth his lopsided grin. She took his lips in an urgent kiss and ran her hands through his curly reddish blonde hair. CC ran her hand down his chest to the waist band of his black silk boxers and she slipped her fingers just under the edge, making the breath catch in Niles' throat.

"Careful, CC…" Niles whispered half pleading half warning. CC leaned in and peppered his chest with soft feathery kisses as she ran her fingers slowly back and forth along his waist.

"You remember what you said to Midnight?" CC grinned. "I'm on top that means I make the rules." She looked up into his eyes and flashed her devilish grin. "I'm just doing a little…exploring." CC leaned up on her elbow to better reach Niles' thighs. The silk of his boxers was soft but taught with the burgeoning prize waiting beneath them. CC ran her hand slowly down Niles hip and his thigh just as he'd done to her.

"CC…that's not fair." Niles groaned softly and shifted his hips.

CC moved to straddle him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "When have you ever known me to play fair?" CC rested her hands on his firm, strong chest.

Niles put his hands on her waist and made little circles on her hips with his thumbs. "Never."

CC slowly crept down his body kissing her way down his chest. "So what makes you think I'm going to start now?" She looked up at him from her position hovering just above his groin.

Niles groaned, "CC!" She smiled at the spark in his eyes.

CC leaned down and took the waistband of his boxers into her teeth. She slowly pulled them down his legs finally releasing him to the cool air of the room. CC gasped slightly at the sight of him. "My, God, Niles." Then she quickly continued removing his boxers and tossed them somewhere into the darkness. CC leaned down and kissed him and he turned her onto her back and hovered above her on his forearms.

"I want to love you forever." Niles confessed. "You're all I've ever wanted and you're all I'll ever want. Please, never doubt how much I love you, CC."

CC looked up into those beautiful blue eyes. And while she saw his desire, his fire and passion, what she saw most clearly was the deep love and devotion that this man, this incredible man, felt for her. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "I have loved you forever, Niles. Before I knew you…I loved the very idea of you. You're all I'll ever need."

Niles leaned down and kissed her. CC's hands roamed slowly over his strong back. "Make love to me Niles," CC whispered. "Please…don't make me wait anymore…"

Niles looked into her eyes and saw all the love she'd held back all these years. It filled his heart to near bursting. "I love you, CC…" Niles was careful to keep his weight off her as he finally slid himself into her making them one now and forever. A soft gasp escaped CC's throat and Niles waited, giving her time to get accustomed to him.

They moved together like well choreographed ballroom dancers. Slowly and passionately pouring into each other all the love they've held at bay for more than fifteen years.

In the afterglow of this most special night, CC laid her head on Niles' chest. "Chastity Claire Babcock loves Niles Andrew Brightmore." She twirled and tickled at his still damp chest hair.

Niles softly ran his hand up her arm. "Niles Andrew Brightmore loves Chastity Claire Babcock."

**EPILOGUE**

New Year's Eve seven years later…

"Niles, have you seen my earrings?" CC asked him from her place at the vanity.

Niles turned to look at her in the mirror. "No, and I can't find my cufflinks." They shared a sigh. "Children!" Niles called without moving. It wasn't long before a lad of about four with reddish blonde hair came running into their room.

"Daniel Joseph!" CC started. "What have Daddy and I told you about running in the house?"

"Sorry, Mommy, but Lauren is chasin' me." The little boy stood with his hands firmly on his hips just behind Niles and waited for his older sister to fly into the room after him. It didn't take long before the long pale blonde tresses and sparkling blue eyes of their six year old daughter rounded the corner.

Niles raised an eyebrow at his oldest child. "Lauren Marie, why are you chasing your brother?"

"He called me Merry Maid, Daddy. Just cause I was tellin' him to clean up his room." Lauren clasped her hands at her waist and toyed with her fingers. Lauren looked like a tiny version of CC. Her long pale blonde locks and blue eyes occasionally overshadowed by CC's scowl. But she had Niles' bashful demeanor and inclination toward tidiness.

"It's not nice to call your sister names, Daniel." CC turned to face him. "Especially since she's right, you do need to keep your room more tidy." Danny had CC's fiery disposition and stubborn streak, but shared his father's lopsided grin, deep blue eyes, and wild reddish blonde locks which made it difficult for CC to scold him.

"I don't like it tidy, Mommy. You don't let Daddy tidy your office." Danny tried to use logic with his mother.

Niles laughed at his logic. "Daniel, just because Mommy keeps her office like a pig sty, doesn't mean you don't have to clean your room. Now," He turned to his daughter. "Lauren, have you and Danny been playing 'Peter Pan' again?" Lauren nodded. "Where did you put Mommy's earrings and my cufflinks when you were through with them this afternoon?"

Danny raised an eyebrow and giggled, much like Niles. "Buried treasure!"

Lauren rolled her eyes and shook her head, much like CC and crossed the room to the jewelry tower. "You and Mommy left them out. I put them back where they belong, Daddy." She slid out the drawer where the earrings and cufflinks 'belong' and lifted them out.

"Well, Princess, that's probably why Mommy and I couldn't find them." Her father winked at her.

"Come on Danny, we better get ready, Gracie will be here soon for movies and games." Lauren took her little brother's hand and they went down stairs.

"She gets more like you every day, Merry Maid." CC flashed Niles' her devilish grin.

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Well, Danny is no less like you! We're going to have to call an archeological team to sift through his room."

CC stood and helped Niles with his cufflinks. "Chastity Claire Babcock loves Niles Andrew Brightmore."

Niles slipped CC's earrings on her ears. "Niles Andrew Brightmore loves Chastity Claire Babcock."

It was a ritual of sorts for them. That's what they did, the first time they wore them. It was at their wedding on Valentine's Day, six weeks after that fateful Christmas in Switzerland when they'd given each other so much more than aquamarine earrings and sapphire cufflinks.


End file.
